The Challenge
by TheObliviousOtaku
Summary: Gumi is a secret yankee that just wants a normal highschool life, but her life becomes anything but normal when her good deed has crushed her dream! Len is a Black Prince, keeping his true nature hidden from the school to gain popularity. When the two characters meet it's instant flames between them. When Len threatens to tell her secret, Gumi has to go to desperate measures!
1. Let the Games Begin!

Hello all of my lovey viewers!~ :D I'm TheObliviousOtaku a newbie in the world of fanfiction. This is my VERY first story and I hope you love it! ^^ Arigatou in advance!

* * *

"Humph. Is that really all you've got?"

Another punch was sent flying across his face, and it hurt like hell.

"Want some more?" The gang member said grinning ear to ear.

Len looked up at their leader and smirked, "You'll be in trouble if the girls see this." He chimed mischievously.

"What do ya' mean? Why is that guy lookin' like that? Isn't he supposed to be a prince?" One of those idiots yelled at him kicking the side of his head.

**Clickypoo.**

"What was that?" The leader yelled looking to all of his lackeys.

An evil laugh erupted from Len as he showed a picture on his phone that clearly showed all of their faces, "One step closer and this picture will be sent straight to the Headmaster, also one of my many—"

"HEY! What are you doing to that poor kid?" A girl's voice echoed throughout the small gang.

"Gumi-sensei?" They all said in unison, except Len.

_Who ruined it? It was just getting entertaining,_ Len thought angrily clenching his teeth.

"You bakas*!" She yelled swatting each of them with her hand while she was walking in-between them to reach the 'helpless' boy.

"Are you alright?" Gumi said grinning, her green hair shining in the sunlight, and the smell of vanilla filling his nose as she held out a hand to the blonde-haired boy.

"**Tch."**

"Eh? I'm sorry, what did you say?" she said leaning in closer to the boy.

Len sighed, "I didn't say anything to you, you baka." The blonde said.

"EH!" Gumi said in surprise stepping back a little bit.

"If you didn't hear me clearly, I said," Len mumbled as he dusted himself of and rose up, "I didn't need any help, you worthless scum!" he yelled each word making Gumi turn to stone.

Len gave her a vicious frown and began walking away from the gang, leaving them all frozen, "I don't care what relationship you have with the idiot, but I already took a snapshot of all of you together. Any of you mess with me again, and I'll have to in prison before the sun comes up!" His voice quaking each of their bodies, striking fear through them, making questions rise up from the gang, "Who is this kid, who the hell dos he think he is?" questions like such.

"I know who he is! It's Kagamine Len! We aren't afraid of y-you!" the leader said with all the strength that he could muster.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore. I'm late for school." Len said making his dramatic exit a success. Behind him he faintly heard the girl say, "Humph! How dare him! Kagamine Len, huh?"

Len started mumbling angrily as he disappeared around the corner, "I provoked them; all I wanted was some good fun. What kind of chick rushes in to save a dude?" The thought of this girl prodding at his brain.

**Location: School** - Nurse's office**

"Now, Len-kun, you had better be careful. Those girls would hate for you to get your beautiful face hurt permanently." The old woman went on nagging about how he should take better care of his body, but Len just tuned her out.

"That's the bell, I have to go." Len said ignoring all of her lame remarks.

As soon as he exited that room, the sounds of high school flooded his ears. He began walking down the hall not too fast, so no one would notice how bad he wanted to get away from all this noise, but it was high school. Nope, Not just high school, his school! He groaned to himself and frowned noticing how out of character he was, and decided he was probably still pissed off about the girl Prince Charming. He coughed still walking toward his class's door. Then looked down for a moment taking all of the noise in, and then suddenly turned his princely switch on. He quickly headed to a group of girls in front of the door; of course, they were definitely looking for him.

"Len-kun!~" they all purred at once swiftly turning all of their sexy switches on. Women, all they were good for is their bodies.

"Hey, girls! You miss me?" he said smiling charming them all.

"Of course, Len-kun! Uh, we were all wondering. What happened to your face?" the dominant one of the group said to him.

He chuckled cutely, "Just a fight, don't worry about it."

"How can we not? A person hurt our Len's face!" they all said in unison.

Len laughed and opened the door, "Well, let's just say, it was all to protect—"

**Bump.**

He looked down to the person who had bumped into him. It was a girl, short, green hair, and the smell of…vanilla. She looked up at him giving him a glare that slowly turned into a surprised look.

"YOU!" the both said taking a step back and pointing at each other.

"Yank—" Gumi quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Bastard, No one knows about that!" she whispered, and felt Len grin under her hand.

Len moved her hand swiftly and began, "Everyone! Listen, this girl here is a—"

"I challenge you!" Gumi yelled making sure to make a scene, and grinned as she saw people starting to rush to see what was going on.

"Kagamine Len, I challenge you! I will make you fall in love with me! In price for keeping my secret!" she whispered the last part.

Len started to laugh, _Who does this girl think she is? Commanding a prince like me.._

His small laughter started an even bigger erupt laughter traveling throughout the classroom, from desk-to-desk everyone was laughing.

Gumi gave a confused look and began blushing a little, "W-What! I'm totally serious!" she screamed as loud as she could, making the laughter stop suddenly.

"Okay, but why falling in love? Why not buy me lunch every day, or something idiotic like that." He said grinning, making everyone nod in agreement.

"Because, there's only one thing that's the worst thing you can take away from a person, and the worst thing you could do to me is expose that secret." She said confidently making sure to be loud.

Len started to laugh again, "You're quite funny, but what if you fall in love with me?" he challenged smirking.

"T-Then…Then…hmm, I haven't really thought of losing." Gumi said cheerfully making everyone sort of fall in disappointment.

"You truly are arrogant if you think you're going to win just because you wish it so. Anyway, I've thought of the perfect punishment, be my slave." He said making sure on Gumi saw the evil in his eyes when he said it.

His fangirls gasped, "Len-kun! If you need a slave, I'll be it instead of this baka."

"HEY! I'm no baka!" Gumi yelled at her.

Everyone simply ignored her and waited for Len to answer, "But my sweethearts, why would I want to give princesses like you, such a terrible and horrid task. I'll just ask a baka commoner like her to do it instead!" He smiled charming them.

"Why is no one asking what he's going to do with me? Stop ignoring me, dammit!" Gumi yelled in frustration.

Everyone stared at Len in awe, at his perfect answer. All the girls easily answered, "Hai~" mesmerized by his breathtaking smile.

"Good, now that's it's settled." Len's face suddenly turned into a sadistic, yet serious expression, "Gumi, I accept your challenge."

"EEHHHH?"

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Message from TheObliviousOtaku-**

If you were wondering who said the, "EEHHHH?" It was GUMI. Obviously, confused on her part and say in the situation, and how everyone just agreed on her being a SLAVE, and that Len actually accepted her challenge. I'll explain more on why she was so confused in the second chapter. I'm going to do it in her P.O.V in the next chapter. So, you can see her take on everything. Um, I was deciding if I was gonna do her P.O.V on the first chapter, but I think it's a repetitive and waste of time.

Len was supposed to be a somewhat Black Prince. One disguising to be a Prince, but is actually an evil, hot, sadistic man. :D Just in case you didn't get his personality.

*Baka means Idiot, Stupid, etc. in Japanese. Just for you beginners.

**I thought reading his walk to school would be REALLY boring so I just cut it out. Simple as that.

Also, I apologize if it was too short for some people! I try my hardest to end each future correctly, and so it's not too long or too short. Chapters that too long get boring to me, and I lose interest in a story if it takes too much time just to end. And for chapters that are too short leave me regretting reading it, because I want more!

**Anyway, Arigatou for reading my very FIRST story. Constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews are loved!~**


	2. And The Relationship Grows!

Hello all my lovey viewers. Arigatou for reading the second chapter in my story called, "The Challenge." This is my first second chapter, ever. XD Ha-ha, I love all of you. Shout-out to **_1052b of Awesomeness _**for being my first review EVVEERRRR! WOOT. WOOT!~ I was so excited for my first review that I ran around my house for 5 minutes regardless of all the weird stares from my parents and one sister. SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS!~

A Little Recap: In the last chapter, Gumi challenged Len in a competition of love. In this competition, Gumi will have to make Len fall in love with her WITHOUT falling in love with him. This is all to keep her secret that she is actually a Yankee (delinquent) from getting out, so that she can have a normal high school life. Unfortunately, her life became anything but normal, since Len jumped into the picture.

* * *

"Gumi-chan! ~" Miku said glomping her.

"M-Miku-chan?" Gumi said startled then yawned a little, "It's a little late for this, Miku-chan."

Miku squealed, "You challenged the famous, LEN-KUN to the battle of looovee~" she chimed prancing around her desk.

Gumi sighed and flipped through the magazine on her desk, "Yeah, so what? He's just one guy... who's sadistic, evil, all around devil." she mumbled the last part.

"And the hottest guy in school! He's like a freaking legend, Gumi!" Miku fangirled as she pulled out her magical journal. A little about her journal, it tells everything you need to know about every person she's ever had contact with or seen.

"They say he's dated every girl in the city, at least twice. Except you, Luka, and I. There's one girl he's seen with the most and her name is Rin." Gumi mouthed perfectly every word that came out of Miku's mouth about Len.

"Be quiet, Miku-chan. I mean, Len isn't interesting at all. I just have to make him fall in love with me, right? How can that be so hard?" Gumi asked shrugging and turned the page.

"GUMI-CHAN! You must take this seriously! If you lose, you'll be his slave! For you don't know how long!" Miku yelled at her.

Gumi smirked and looked Miku in the eyes, "Miku-chan, if everyone finds out about me being a Yankee, will you still be my friend."

Miku giggled, "Of course."*

Gumi shrugged then went back to her magazine, "Then one major target is out of the way, if I get big enough where people fall under my innocent charms no one will believe that sadistic creep." she said.

A low chuckle arose from the front of her, "What did you say? Who's the sadistic creep? Do I know him?" Looking up she saw the evil smile of the devil. Instantly, she turned to stone.

"N-No one, Len-sama." she said putting on an innocent smile.

"That's what I thought!" Len proclaimed as he went off to talk to the other girls.

Len's been more and more sadistic lately. It's really hard to deal with, but that's the power of will! He's been rather cold too. Every time she wanted to sit with him or even attempt to get him to fall even in little love with her. He walked away and acted like he didn't hear her. That pissed her off! She didn't know why, but every single time he did that she just had this drive to try harder. It's his loss, right?

"Tch, that Bastard." Gumi said giggling to herself then suddenly felt a cold shiver down her spine.

She looked toward the direction it was coming from three girls near the door, all looking way too glammed up. She giggled and waved, and they all waved her over. She walked hesitantly at first, and then got up.

"Miku-chan, I'm going to talk to some girls, okay?"

Miku nodded and giggled in response.

Gumi walked over and smiled at the girls, "Hello." she said cheerfully.

"Hi, we want to talk to you, outside..." the leader of the little group piped up.

"Uh, sure. Whatever." Gumi answered and they lead her to the back of the school. She followed willing, of course. Gumi wasn't the judgmental type, but she should've had the sense to tell something was up.

"Finally, here we can talk in peace!"

Suddenly, she fell on the ground hard.

"Ugh! W-What the hell?" she asked and tried to get up. _Crap! They got my ankle..._ she looked around for an escape.

"Stay away from Len-kun! I don't care if you become his slave or whatever. I don't even care about your silly little secret! Len-kun's heart belongs to all of us! We won't let you have him!"

They grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up and slammed her against the wall behind her.

Gumi looked down as the kept beating her, and laughed quietly._ I didn't think I'd have to hurt them..._

Gumi slowly looked up, "Hey, you little bitc-"

"Girls! ~ What are you doing? I want to join in!" Len chimed walking over, this look...she only saw it once before, but this one is intensified.

"L-Len-kun!" they all yelled scared out of their minds.

"Len-kun, I was going to handle this. It's none of your business!" Gumi yelled angrily._ It was just about to get started..._

Len chuckled, "It's just pay back for that day.** I mean, seriously, you ruined my fun. So, I get to ruin yours! Also, if you had beaten them up wouldn't your secret be out? Think baka-chan! Anyway, you're my future pet. When you announced that stupid challenge was the moment all your business became mine." he said then looked at the girls and gave them an evil glare.

"L-Len-kun?" The girls squealed.

"Whoever messes with my property deals with me, Understand? Run along before you get eaten by the beast, little girls." His voice was deeper than before and his eyes suddenly sharper.

"H-Hai!" The screamed and ran away as fast as they could.

Len approached Gumi who stared at him as he got closer and closer, with each step the thumping in her heart got louder and louder.

"Len-kun?" she asked when he finally got as close as he could he kneeled down to reach her level.

** Flick.**

"Ow..." she whined then looked a Len who had a serious look on his face.

"You're my property. I protect things that are mine. So, you don't have to face anything alone. Okay?"

Blood rushed to Gumi's face, she looked down and nodded, "Wow, Len..that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me. Who knew a sadist could have a sensitive side."

"Shut up and get on my back. You're ankle is hurting, right? That's why you couldn't defend yourself properly, Ms. Yankee." He teased.

"You shut up, Kuro Ouji-sama***..." she said making her way on his back.

He rose up and began to walk grinning.

"10 points for me~" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Gumi asked.

"You're heavy." Len said smirking.

"GO TO HELL!"

And the relationship grows!

* * *

**Message from TheObliviousOtaku-**

The chapter was mainly about Len and Gumi's relationship developing and seeing things through Gumi's eyes. HonHonHon, Gumi's getting a crush, isn't she? Maybe Len likes her, who knows? To me, Gumi's P.O.V isn't as good as Len's, and I like Len's P.O.V MUCH better. That's just my opinion. If you guys don't want me to do GUMI's P.O.V anymore I am totally fine with that, yo. ^^

This one is also shorter than the last. I'm too apologetic...T^T Gomen.

Also, Um...to have a good story. You need to see first hand how their relationship develops and works right? So think of this chapter like that! :D Len's a shy bastard and Gumi's like a bull with no horns? If that makes sense.

*Miku knows. XDD

**In the last chapter, Gumi interrupted Len's "fun" by "saving" him. XDD

***This means Black Prince in Japanese.

Tell me what you think! Reviews and ideas are LOVEEDDD!~~ Ugh, I don't want to guys to get bored from this chapter! I'll make Len's more interesting next time. QAQ Gomenesai. *bows* *bows*

**A little message from Len and Gumi-**

Gumi: Give Otaku-chan a break people. She's been stressing for 3 days straight on producing something worth posting.

Len: Don't give her a hard time and maybe I'll treat you to some ice-cream at my home. With extra whipped-cream?

Gumi: I'm sorry I'm not as interesting as that amazing *cough* bastard *cough* Len...D:

Len: She's flatchested too, which makes it worse...

Gumi and Len: *bows* We want to thank you all for all of your support.

Gumi: NOW DIE, YOU SON OF A FEMALE DOG! *chases Len into the sunset*


	3. And Feelings Get Hurt!

First of all, I'm going to apologize for not updating in 16 days. I started school and stuff, so I'm all like, "NO...HOMEWORK...MUST UPDATE." and chizz. So, I'm here with the third chapter of The Challenge. I hope you love it. I wrote this chapter in school on 3 pieces of paper, and I'm transferring it over. So I wrote this when I was BORED OUT OF MY MIND. If you don't like it, I'll just have to work harder. ^^ You might want to read back to the chapter before to refresh your memory, because I went straight into the third chapter playing off of the second one. :) So you might be a bit confused and stuff. :D SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN. ;o

* * *

Len yawned and sleepily opened his eyes. He instantly recognized his room and sighed. He thought back, for a second. What was he doing before? He remembered a little bit.

_"Your ankle?" Len asked not hinting a scent of concern adjusting Gumi on his back._

_ Gumi looked around, "Oh, me...it's fine. Take me home, please."_

_ Len sighed, "You can come to my apartment. It's not far. I'll take care of it, before it starts swelling."_

_ "Do I have a choice?"_

_ "Not really."_

_ Gumi groaned and started complaining._

After that, it was a big blur. Len got out of the bed and went into the kitchen. His head filling itself with dumb, idiotic questions. Where'd Gumi go? Did Miku pick her up? Did he fix her ankle? Len shook his head and decided he'd try to forget about it. Five minutes of standing in front of the fridge passed and he couldn't shake her out. As much as he tried, he couldn't shake that weird feeling of her name of her name out of his head. Why did he worry about her so much?

** "Len...kun..."** an eerie voice echoed throughout the house sending a chill down his back.

Len looked around with eyes wide open. What was that...?

** "Len~"** the voice seemed to be teasing him now, and he rolled his eyes.

"Boo!" the green-haired girl yelled behind him giggling like an elementary kid.

"What are you? Five?" Len said not even flinching at her cute boo, "Don't be stupid."

_ I remember now. That baka fell asleep in the guest room, and didn't wake up even after I moved her from out of my bed. Making me work... _Len thought angrily opening the fridge and pulling out the milk.

"What're you thinking about creep?" she said moving out of the way so he could get to the cabinet behind them.

As soon as Len got the cereal out, he slammed it on the counter, "Who're you calling creep, baka?! You're in my debt." He said smirking devilishly.

Gumi's eye twitched, Len chuckled darkly. She was getting quite scared, good.

He decided to take it a step further, "Maybe with your body?" Len suggested and laughed as he could feel the heat radiating off of Gumi's face.

"HENTAI!*" she yelled running away.

In my house, and running away from me where's her manners? Unconsciously he followed her to the guest room and opened the door.

** Oomph. **

Len's face twisted up a gave her a nasty look as soon as that stupid pillow fell off his face. Gumi suddenly turned to stone.

"You...little!" Len growled and tackled her******.

Laughter suddenly erupted from Gumi as Len started to tickle her.

"O-Ow! I-It hurts!" Gumi said between gasp.

Len's face didn't help, his was a bit scary, like he was going to tickle her until she died or fainted. Whatever came first?

As her short gasps became soundless giggles, Gumi pushed Len's hands away with the little strength she had left. She took a big breath relieved she has survived. When Gumi finally caught her breath, she looked at Len who was on top of her, staring quite intently. Gumi looked away slightly blushing.

Len kept in the evil laugh,_ I'm going to win. No doubt._

"Get off, you're heavy!" Gumi mumbled trying to play it off.

Len grinned, "Hm? I can't hear you." Len bent down closer so that their foreheads met.

Gumi gulped and looked at Len straight in the eye, "Get off, Bastard." she said sternly this time, her eyes turned into daggers trying to strike down his confidence.

He smirked and laughed eerily, "Baka, remember who's on top of who." he imagined she was probably thinking,_ "I won't lose easily!"_

Gumi still had the look in her eyes. Why did she block herself up like that? More importantly, why did she block herself from him? She was innocently falling in love with Len and he knew it. He knew it well. He definitely would push her forward. He had to win, only for one reason, because he hated losing. Losing to Gumi, Len couldn't even think about it. No, he absolutely hated even mentioning it in his brain.

Then suddenly Len confused himself for a moment. He was getting way too far in. She was in his train of thought way too much. This bothered him a lot. He got up and looked at Gumi who was just as confused as he was, just showing it.

"You got to go, I have company soon." Len said with a straight face. It was a lie. He honestly just needed her to go.

"What?"

"Your ears broken? Get. Out."

"Len, what's your problem, you're acting like a true jackass."

Len frowned, "God, stop being so whiny. Get. Out."

Gumi's face went down and she nodded, "Thanks for the help, Len..." she said walking toward the door of the apartment.

"Gumi, you're mad."

Gumi looked back at Len with slight tears in her eyes, "You. Are. An. asshole, Len! Yesterday, I thought you were somewhat different, but today...you're back to being such a fucking bastard!" she yelled.

Suddenly, the door opened there was a blonde girl at the door and her face lit up like a Christmas tree at the annoyed-faced Len.

"LEN~!" she yelled knocking over Gumi and glomping Len.

"Rin, not now." Len said pushing her off faking the princely smile.

Len walked to the Gumi on the ground and held his hand out, "Come on, doggie. I'll treat you."

Gumi spit on his hand, "Leave me alone, don't you have a slut to attend to?" she asked as she got up dusted herself off and left.***

_I think I might have hurt the puppy's feelings. Eh, there's really bad feeling in my stomach. They call this guilt, right? ****_

"Who was that, Onii-chan?" she said happily.

"My dog, she's trying to run away."

"Why don't you go catch her?"

"She'll come back, probably."

"...?"_ Nii-chan looks sad._ *********

****And Feelings Get Hurt!

* * *

_**-Message from TheObliviousOtaku**_

* Means pervert in Japanese.

** ON A BED, OF COURSE! D:

*** If Len-kun said all that shit to you, wouldn't you be WAYY PISSED OFF.

**** Well, he has to feel some remorse. Come on people, DON'T FEEL BAD FOR LEN. D: Actually, I didn't like Len's reaction to Gumi! D: Just because he was all confused and shit he decided to be mean to her!

***** This was in Rin's thoughts, because I thought it would be a nice ending to the bad/sad ending of the chapter.

Thanks for Reading!~ =3

I love reading all the amazing the reviews I get, lovelies!

Please keep reading and enjoying my story. If you start hating it, I want to you tell me. I don't want you just to stop reading, because of one sentence or one line or one of their emotions. I want a reason, so hopefully if the other viewers were feeling the same I can fix it.

I mentioned Rin in the previous chapter with Miku and her magic book! So, I decided Gumi needed a female challenge, and a little sadness. Once they realize their feelings I'm gonna fan girl my heart out. =D Wait until then! I promise that happiness will be in the future! If stuff like this didn't happen you'd be so bored. So pull through the hatred for Len!

For reading all of this! I'll give you a little surprise! Len and Rin aren't blood-related. So, they can get married. The reason Miku's book didn't have her in as a sister! MWHAHAHAHA! I JUST BLEW YOUR MIND. Moar shit going down next chapter! I apologize for any grammar mishaps by the way!

Thanks for reading!

_**-Incoming from Gumi and Len**_

Gumi: My P.O.V is next! : P

Len: You're so boring... -_-

Gumi: SHUDDAP! *punches Len*

Len: Ow. *passes out*

Gumi: Oi! You didn't forget I was a Yankee did ya'? (*o*) b WIN!


	4. The War Begins

I'm sorry this took so long! XD It's Fall break and I finally have time to focus on this story! So, here's the fourth chapter! I hope you like it!

Also, I want to give you a quick thank you to all my viewers, reviewers, subscribers, followers, favorites! I love you all so much!

This chapter is longer than usual! ;o I think. XD

* * *

**Bang. **

**Bang. **

**Bang.**

"Gumi! Would you stop that?" Miku scolded using her hands to lift Gumi's head off the desk.

Gumi gave her a blank stare with her swollen eyes and moved Miku's little hands with her scratched up ones. Miku quickly grabbed Gumi's hands and looked at them. Gumi sighed as Miku's expression became a worried one.

"Gumi? Have you been fighting lately?!" Miku whispered letting go of Gumi's beat-up hands.

Gumi looked away, "That isn't any of your business, Miku." her words filled with poison.

Miku frowned and looked around the classroom. There were only a few students. It was free-period, some students had left campus, or were visiting their lovers. . Gumi could feel his eyes poking at her spine. It bothered her.

"Gumi-chan! It's been a week, and you haven't spoken to him. You should teach him a lesson!" she acted out a boxing match with the air in front of Gumi's desk.

"Isn't the whole point of this stupid challenge is to _not_ let everyone in the school know I was a yankee?" Gumi said sitting back in her seat frowning at Miku.

"Gumi! At least talk to him! Teach him a lesson! Or I'll add it to the white book* that you're a pansy!" Miku encouraged giggling.

"Miku, I really don't want to talk to him. When will you get that through your thick skull?!" she yelled in a hushed whisper, "You weren't there! You...weren't in my position, Miku."

"Hey, did you guys hear? Len has a cold!"

"What?"

"Seriously, does anyone know where he house is?!"

Gumi's ears cringed as she turned to listen to the gossip spreading through the classroom then she regretted turning back to Miku. Miku had the evilest, yet cutest, smile on her face. She tilted her head slightly, and pulled out a mini-whip. "Go. To. His. House~" she chimed. Gumi sighed heavily, Len was rubbing off on Miku, just without the whip part!

"A-Aye, sir!" she mumbled laying her head on her desk. Miku cracked the whip in Gumi's ear. "NOW!"

"It's in the middle of the school day!" she yelled holding her hands over her ears.

"LOVE HAS NO SCHOOL DAY!" Miku proclaimed loudly drawing attention.

"Shut up! Shut up! I'll go! I'll go! Just quiet down!" Gumi whispered trying to calm her down.

Gumi stood and then sat back down, but before she did, Miku cracked the whip again. "EEEKK!" Gumi rushed out of the classroom.

"Ah~ Now I understand why Len acts the way he does~ Hearing people scream, their agony, the rush it gives off!" Miku said laughing evilly.

"M-M-Miku-chan, your oozing evil!" One of her classmates yelled.

"Ugh," Gumi whined looking dreadfully at Len's apartment. She had memories here that she obviously wanted to forget. It seemed like fate just loved shoving her into misfortune.

She shakily rung the doorbell, increasing her grip on the grocery bags she had brought.

_**"Who's there?" **_a raspy male voice asked.

Gumi rolled her eyes, "I'm a nurse. Open the damn door."

He opened the door slowly giving Gumi an awful glare, "What do you want?" he said half-breathing, half-wheezing. He looked like he had run over by a truck.

Gumi smiled and allowed herself in, "I'm here to ruin your day, like you ruined mine by being alive." she said rudely.

Len just sighed and closed the door and gloomily went back to bed. Gumi looked at him struggling, she was quite disappointed in herself. She actually felt a little bad for him, even after wanting to kill him. She sighed and put his arm over her own shoulder. Len looked at her frowning.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Gumi covered her nose with her free hand.

"Ew, your breath...is..breath-taking." she said.

"Hardy har har." Len said sarcastically. Surprising herself, she giggled.

She carefully laid him on his bed and covered him up nicely. She stared at the bed for a moment. Her heart pinged in pain as memories flooded her mind. _Why did I come here? _

"Baka, do you even know how to properly take care of someone?"

"Are you even in the position to call your caretaker an idiot?" she spat back.

"You're annoying. You really don't have to do anything." he turned over to face the wall.

"You know, I'm going through all of this damn trouble and you're not going to be grateful for it?"

"If it inconveniences you that much, then please leave."

She glared at him, _The only time I offer to be his slave, and he's going to lightly put it aside. He's acting like...a bastard. _She sighed and laughed at herself for being stupid. She got up and headed toward the his bedroom door.

"Well, forget it then. Just wait until your girlfriend gets home."

"Rin doesn't live with me."

"Okay then, where are you parents?"

"My mom is dead and my step-dad kicked me out. Anymore questions?"

Gumi stopped and turned around. Oops. She wasn't really ready for such an answer, "Uh, my mom is dead too. My dad...disappeared."_ Why did I tell him that? I really don't want to nice to him. _Gumi put the groceries down on the table in his room. She sighed, knowing if she left now this awkwardness would stay forever. Miku would whip her too.

"Sit up, Len!" she commanded.

Len turned over and gave her a cold glare, "Wha-"

**SLAP.**

Sudden coolness erupted on his cheeks, "There. Cooling pads."

Len stared at her for a minute. Gumi sighed, "The three rules of being a yankee. 1. Don't go back on your word. 2. Follow your heart. 3. Don't betray your kin. I'm going to stick to them until I die. I said I was going to be your caretaker. I'm not going back on that." she declared standing up.

"Leave me be. I don't need anyone's help."

"Len, you owe me. Big time. So shut the hell up, and let me do something." she was not going to say he broke her heart. She'd lose the challenge and all her pride would disappear. So, she'd simply make him submit to her.

She then ran off to make some porridge, leaving Len in thought.

"Here!" she yelled startling Len with her speed.

"You're loud."

"I'll feed you!" she proclaimed.

He quickly sat up and took the food, "No." before starting to eat he stared at her.

"What's your reason for doing this?" he blankly stared at her waiting for her honest answer.

"Submission." she answered bluntly.

"Gumi, seriously."

Gumi semi-gasped when she heard her name, then swallowed her tongue, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Gumi."

"Uh, Len...why can't you just accept kindness?

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I am."

"Then why?"

"Uh, treating people with kindness when you receive evil is the best way to turn them kind, correct?"

"That doesn't explain anything."

"Len! Just please don't ask!" she yelled while managing to knock over his porridge._ I'll never hear the end of this...ever._

Len just sat there, his calm expression turning slowly into a scary creepy angry one. Gumi turned into stone.

"Len, I'm so...sorry."

"TOWEL." he barked.

She ran to get it then quick ran back, "Where?"

"Kitchen...find one. I don't know."

"Y-Yes!" she ran away again and came back with a towel wiping him off as quickly as she could. He was furious. She could feel his rage springing off of his body. It sent a chill down her spine.

"You missed a spot, on my shirt." he said staring at her blankly.

At that moment, she realized how close she was to him. She can't believe she allowed herself to blush even the little bit she did. She reached up to wipe his shirt, but he grabbed her hand pulling their face even closer.

_Doki. Doki. Doki._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Don't kiss me! You really can't kiss me! I'm serious! If you do I'd be really mad! I'd want to kill you. Len, don't you fucking dare! I still don't forgive you for what you did! _So many thoughts ran through her head at that moment.

"I'm..sorry." those words that were barely spoken rang in her ears. Her heart suddenly lightened up.

She looked at him backing up a bit, "Eh?"

"I'm not repeating it." his face, although you could hardly tell. He was blushing!

Gumi sprang up. Her face brightened, "Oh. My. God. Say it! Say it one more time!"

"Hell no."

"Len, I-"

"Gumi, I'm not going to repeat it."

"Oh, um..in reply, We yankees can hold a hard grudge, but we're amazing with letting things go. Once we pound you to dust that is."

Gumi smiled brightly._ I can't believe he said that. Hm? I wonder if he'll be nicer to me. _

Len pulled the cover over his head and turned over, "Make me some more porridge or I'll tell everyone about you being a yankee."

Gumi growled, "You really know how to spoil a good moment!" _Oh, Len. I had already forgiven you before I realized it. I wonder...how I feel toward you._

"Onii-chan?"

Gumi's head turned to the bedroom door. It was the girl from the last time. Rin. She was glaring at Gumi, but kept her cool. Gumi didn't like this girl already._ Wait a second. Onii-chan?_

"Explain, Len!"

"N-"

"You guys made up?" Rin asked interrupting their conversation.

Gumi nodded in response not sure how to deal with the girl.

"Gumi-chan~ Can I speak with you for a moment?" Rin said innocently pulling Gumi out of the room and into the living room.

Once there, the atmosphere turned cold. Gumi smiled at Rin awkwardly. While Rin was giving Gumi a disgusted look, Rin spit on her Gumi's foot.

"Stay away from him."

With a repulsive look she wiped the spit off her foot, "You don't control me."

"I've met plenty of girls like you. All you like Len for is his looks. I'll take care of my Onii-chan."

Gumi laughed and glared at Rin, "Ha, your a bit funny, but since I don't want to start anything while Len's in bed sick. I'll leave peacefully."

"I thought so." those words made Gumi want to punch her so hard in the face.

Gumi walked back into Len's room and gathered her things, "I'm going to go, Len."

"Rin isn't a bad kid. She just needs a little teaching."_ Len had heard? No, probably not._

Gumi faked a smile, "I'll teach her just fine!" she said in a cheerfully scary way.

She bumped into Rin's shoulder as she walked out, "This isn't over."

Rin huffed and crossed her arms as Gumi left slamming the door behind her.

The War Begins

* * *

_**-TheObliviousOtaku**_

*This was her white book from the second chapter. :3

I don't have a lot to say this time. XD Haha. I hope you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing the cliche sick chapter! It made me giggle. I apologize for any grammar mistakes in advance. It bothers the hell out of me once I read over it like 3 times, and there are STILL grammar mistakes. It pisses me off. Any questions about the chapter, ask me! I'll be happy to answer!

Also, the story is based on what I think you guys might want. X3 You do have the ability to suggest things! It would help me come up with chapters faster, but if you want to leave it to me that okay with me. X3 I'll just have to sneak and write it in-between classes. :P I TRY SO HARD to come up with acceptable content!

I am serious about how hard it is to love your own work. I rewrote this chapter at LEAST 3 times. xD It's just because I love you guys so much!

HATE RIN ALL YOU WANTTT! There has to be a bad character. I'm sorry Rin fans! Don't hate me...*cringes in fear*

Also, if you're surprised why Gumi accepted his apology so quickly, put yourself in her position if you were in love with a sadistic bastard like Len there are things that you need to let go of. :) You know when you're mad at your boyfriend, crush, etc. You can't help but forgive them, and if you're not like that. Well, then...forget you?

Next P.O.V will be Len. If you could tell, the first part was really like half-Miku half-bystander. XD Then shifted more to Gumi's. :3

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!~**


End file.
